Howard Made Randy Do What!
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: An alernate take on the episode The Ninja Identity/Supremacy. BashxRandy shipping.


I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.

This is a Bash/Randy fic, meaning slash. Don't like, don't read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see how far you'll take this amnesia thing. See that guy over there," Howard asked point over at Bash who was with his friends. The shorter boy was about to tell Randy to tell Bash he smelt like fish fart's, but then he got a better idea. "That's your boyfriend Bash Johnson. I'm sure kissing him will jog your memory."

"Are you sure about that? He doesn't seem like my type…then again I don't remember what my type is," Randy admitted, looking thoughtful. "But he looks dangerous."

"What? Bash? Please, he'd never hurt you," Howard assured him with a cocky grin, knowing his friend wouldn't go that far, "Trust me, just go over there and kiss him."

"Are you sure," Randy asked again. When Howard nodded Randy started walking over to his "boyfriend", hoping he'd get some answers from the larger, older teen.

Howard laughed and leaned against a locker, "He's gonna bail out any minute now…..Any minute now."

"What do you want," Bash barked at the freshman, glaring down at him angrily.

"Any minute…." Howard repeated, starting to sound unsure.

"I just wanted to try something with you," Randy said moving closer to the taller teen, standing on his toes so he could reach his lips.

Howard's eyes widen in horror when he realized his friend hadn't been faking. He ran to save his friend but Randy was already kissing Bash, his arms around the football player's thick neck.

Everyone stared in shock, not believing some freshman, much less a boy, would just go up and kiss Bash. What was more surprising was how Bash hadn't push the boy away and tried to kill him. But the kiss ended quickly because Howard pulled Randy away from Bash.

"Sorry about my friend, he..he…must just have really liked your new cologne," Howard laughed nervously, dragging his friend away before Bash realized what happened and got angry.

"Hey!…He noticed," Bash said, his eyes lighting up before turning to glare at his gang, "How come you guys never notice?!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an entire ordeal, Howard became the ninja, destroyed most off the school, Randy got his memories and the suit back, then defeated the stanked robot. Still, Randy felt like things ended up okay.

"Howard, you were the ninja for ten minutes and you destroyed the school," Randy teased.

"Yeah, maybe you're right about the whole, 'there's more to being the ninja than putting on the suit' then," Howard admitted, "Although, if I could go in the Nomicon, I'm sure I could get it down in no time."

"Oh, you are an epic jerk," Randy said, smiling and putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "But you were there when I needed you. I won't forget that buddy."

"That's great…cause I kind of need to tell you something that you did while you were mind wiped that I may or may not have been responsible for," Howard said slowly, not sure how to break the news to him.

Randy's eyes widened, "What did you make me do?!"

Before Howard had the chance to answer Bash was punching his way through students, trying to get to Randy, "Hey! You're that freshmen that kissed me this morning!"

"What," Randy shouted, turning to glare at Howard who just gave him an apologetic grin. He was going to yell at Howard when Bash picked him up from the back of his hoodie. Randy struggled to find something to say, but Bash spoke first.

"Do you wanna go out?"

Pretty much everyone turned around to stare at them, not sure if they heard right. Did Bash just ask out a guy?

"Are…Are you serious," Randy gaped, wondering if this was a trap to lure him to his death. Then again, he wasn't sure if Bash was smart enough for that.

"Yeah, I want us to try dating," Bash said, "The kiss you gave me made me have feelings. Which I normally don't like, but I figured it was okay since most of the feelings were in my pants."

Randy shuttered, lost for words for once. Bash Johnson, a huge bully and the step-son of his arch-enemy, just asked him out on a date. How was he supposed to say no without meeting Bash's fist?

"I'm just going to take your silence as a yes," Bash shrugged, carrying Randy away towards his limo, ignoring the struggles.

"Oh man, Randy is going to kill me," Howard whined as he watched his friend get dragged away. And they were going to fail their history project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Should this be continued or stay a oneshot?


End file.
